cardguidefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Acer4666
Thank you! Thank you for this template and your help!! vuurvosje 16:30, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :Hey sorry, I got caught up with other things! I'm glad you like the template - I can certainly do star wars and star trek ones too, using memory alpha and wookieepedia's favicons. I'll let you know!--Acer4666 16:32, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, so will do the star wars ones, and will do the star trek ones, giving: ::* ::* ::--Acer4666 17:31, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :::*Thank you, very very much!vuurvosje 14:32, August 8, 2011 (UTC) How do you get the Favicons? I want to make more of those templates! Thank you in advance! vuurvosje 15:51, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :I got them in a not very good way - basically pressing "print screen" and then pasting into MS paint, and just cropping the screenshot down to the 16x16 px area that had the favicon in. Then I saved as a .png file and uploaded to here. I don't know of a better way to get them I'm afraid!--Acer4666 16:11, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::If it works, it works. This method is better then not linking to another wiki at all. Thank you very much! Can I have the template for IMDB links on 24 Wiki, please ? Thanks again! :Hey, no probs, I've called it "imdb". It's set up the same way as on wiki 24, so you'll need the "name/nm000234" part of the imdb URL to put into the template. Eg, for Kiefer Sutherland, will link to his imdb page.--Acer4666 08:33, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to bother you, but again I need your help! I'm trying to make a simple infobox for people on this wiki, but it won't work. The name of the template is Template:Infobox people . I am not good at programming at all. Thank you for all your help! vuurvosje 13:26, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, no worries about bothering me, I'm always happy to help! I think it should work now the same way as template:infobox game works, and I've made it recognise the fields you had on the template (ie gender, occupation, date of birth/death and place of birth/death). I altered "Day of death" to "date of death", is that ok? I could change it back to day if needed. Hope this helps!--Acer4666 13:58, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ::It works perfectly! "Date of death" sounds better than "day of death", so I'm very very pleased with that alteration! I've made a page for Adoni Maropis, maybe you can take a look at it too. Thank you very much! :::Looks great! Let me know if you want any other fields added--Acer4666 14:39, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Can you add a field to the infobox people for the birthname. This is for people who's birthname is different than their normal name, i.e. Jackie Chang. His birthname is Chan Kong-sang or 陳港生 in Chinese letters. The best place is right under "about", I think. Maybe it would also be handy to make a field for alternate letters (like chinese, japanese, russian). If it's not needed by a person I could leave it blanc like "date of death". Thank you! vuurvosje 17:08, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Hey, sorry it took me so long to do this, I forgot about it! I've added "birthname" field to the template. So you can see what I did, the diff is linked here. If you change "birthname" to whatever other word you want the field to be, then do exactly that, you should be able to add more fields as you need them! I was unsure what you meant when you wanted an "alternate letters" field? Just one that says "alternate letters:"?--Acer4666 13:24, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Don't worry about it, I thought that you would do it when you've got the time! I thought over the term "alternate lettering" and if a name needs alternate lettering, like Russian, Chinese and Arabic names it can also be included after the birthname with round brackets ( ). You have done a great job on the "birthname" field, but maybe there is a better description for that, I mean the name the parents give it to someone when born. vuurvosje 15:53, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Hmm...wikipedia calls it "name at birth" (see here), perhaps that? I can't think of a more "proper" way of saying it myself. I could change it so that you still type "birthname" when filling out the fields, but it displays "Name at birth:" - how about that?--Acer4666 21:15, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sounds great! vuurvosje 15:53, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Acer, I need your help once more. I made a template named: Infobox character, but fields that are not required for a character are still showing. Thank you for your help. Vuurvosje 15:11, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, I dunno if what I've done is ok - I've made Template:Infobox character so it's like Template:Infobox people. Hope that works!--User:Acer4666 19:53, November 2, 2011 (UTC)